Kim Dong Wan
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김동완 / Kim Dong Wan *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 21 de Noviembre de 1979 ( 35 años) *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: 'Shinhwa Company y CI Entertainment * Ex Agenci'a: Live Works Company Dramas *Cheer Up, Mr. Kim (KBS, 2012) *The Peak (MBC, 2011) *The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) *Sad Goodbye (KBS, 2005) *Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) *MBC Best Theater Ep.610 "Magic Power Alcohol" (MBC, 2005-02-04) *Children of Heaven (KBS, 2002) * Nonstop (2001) Programas de TV *X-File (2001) * Shinhwa BabySitting (2001) * Amazing Challenge "Game Show" (2002) * A Funny One (2003) * Shinhwa Star Go Go! (2003) * Shinhwa Orange House (2003) * Love Letter “Lately” (KBS, 2003) * Love Letter “Cigarette Shop Girl” (KBS, 2004) * New X-Man (SBS, 2006) * Sunday Night Kendo (2004) * Happy Together (KBS2, 2004) * X-Man (2005) * Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) * Love Letter (ep 1 to 14) (SBS, 2005) * Public Relations – Officer of JeonJu International Film Festival (2005) * Heroine 6 (KBS2, 2006) * Infinite Challenge - Quiz Challenge with Shinhwa (MBC, 2006) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) * Family Outing (SBS, 2008) (Invitado ep 1 y 2) * Invincible Youth 2(KBS, 2012) ep 20 * Shinhwa broadcast(2012) * You & I(SBS, 2012) ep 7 * Star Date (KBS, 2012) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012) * Guerilla (2012) * MUST (2012) * God of victory (2012) * Radio Star (MBC, 2012) * Win Win "WW" (KBS2, 2012) * Mnet Wide (Mnet, 2012) * Mnet Open Studio (Mnet, 2013) * Real Talk Show (KBS, 2013) * Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) * Saturday Nigth Live "SNL" (TVN, 2013) * Radio Star (MBC, 2013) * Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) * Cool Kiz On The Block(KBS2, 2013) * Talk Showa TAXI (TVN, 2013) * People Inside (2013) ep 353-354 * Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 236 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) * Yoo Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015) * I Live Alone (MBC, 2015) * Radio Star (MBC, 2015) * My Little Television (MBC, 2015) Peliculas *Glory Days (2015) *Deranged (2012) *Spin Kick (2004) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) Musicales *Hedwig - 2011 * Le Passe Muraille - 2013 MC * 2000–2002: DJ for ''Ten Ten Club * 2003–2005: Host for SBS Inkigayo * 2006: Host for SBS I Love My Teacher Day Concert Reconocimientos *'''2013 Korea Drama Awards: Excellence Actor - Cheer Up, Mr. Kim *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Actor Más Popular - Deranged *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Drama Diario) (Cheer Up, Mr. Kim) *'2007 SBS Inkigayo: Premio Mutizen ("Handkerchief") *'''2005 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja (A Farewell to Sorrow) *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (A Farewell to Sorrow) *'2004 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actor (Spin Kick) Discografía ''Corea Single: Album: 'Japón' Album: Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Shinhwa *'Educación:' Whimoon High School **Woosong University **Sangmyung University **Kookmin University *'Religion:' Cristiano *'Aficiones:' Deportes, navegar por internet *'Especialidades:' Instrumentos musicales *Aunque está metido en un grupo de dance-pop, para Dongwan no era el futuro que esperaba. Desde chico, formó un grupo de banda de rock pero al ver varios vídeos de sus compañeros, Hyesung y Minwoo bailando, le abrieron los ojos para seguir ese camino como bailarín profesional. *Es uno de los vocalistas de Shinhwa y un gran bailarín, además, ha comenzado su carrera como solista haciendo de actor, debido a sus grandes interpretaciones le llueven los contratos, pero para él, Shinhwa es lo primero. *Antes de debutar con Shinhwa, Dongwan ya había aparecido en un pequeño cameo de un drama. *Fue uno de los últimos en unirse al grupo descubierto mientras paseaba por la calle con un oso de peluche gigante. *En las audiciones para entrar en la empresa SM Entertaiment, Dongwan no tenía ningún potencial como bailarín en ese entonces así que mostró lo único que sabía: una actuación mímica. *Dong Wan ha trabajado como modelo de anuncios y revistas y ha prestado su imagen para promocionar varios productos. *Debido a su estricta conducta de profesionalidad, a llegado a estacionarse en un motel en sus giras por toda Asia, mientras que los miembros de Shinhwa estaban en su hotel correspondiente. *Dongwan disfruta viajando por el mundo solamente acompañado de su cámara. Le encanta visitar las montañas a menudo, ya que disfruta de un aire totalmente distinto al de Seúl *Conocido por sus arrugas en los ojos y aunque las tenía desde joven, el público sigue diciendo que son muy carismáticas. *Dong Wan no sólo es una gran celebridad, también es una persona muy unida a los compromisos sociales, haciendo multitud de actos benéfico y donando parte de su dinero para los menos afortunados. * El 16 de abril de 2007, Kim apareció como invitado en MC Mong 's "Pleasure and Pain" programa de radio. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de un incidente a principios de su carrera en la que se lesionó la nariz, él confesó que, de hecho, tuvo una cirugía plástica para cambiar su forma. *A mediados del 2007, sacó su primer álbum en solitario con la colaboración especial de MC Mong, Eric, Andy y Shin Hye Sung, llegando a estar entre los disco más vendidos durante varias semanas incluso antes de salir al mercado. * Se alistó para el servicio militar obligatorio en noviembre de 2008, en un campamento de entrenamiento del ejército en Gongju , Chungcheongnam-do *El 17 de diciembre del 2010 finaliza su servivio militar obligatorio. * En 2011 firmó con '''LiveWorks Company', en la cual están también sus compañeros Shin Hye Sung y Lee Min Woo. *Conocido por su gran generosidad, no le faltó ayudar a su ex-manager ofreciéndole más de 20.000 euros por estrictas deudas. *Es muy fan de 4minute e inlcuso en un programa se sonrojo al momento en que pronunciaron a las mismas. Se le preguntó quién es su miembro favorito y dijo que todas. *Dijo estar interesado en tener una hija como CL de 2NE1 dijo que era la combinación entre BoA Y''' '''Minwoo * En 2012 vuelve a la pequeña pantalla como protagonista masculino para Cheer Up, Mr. Kim contiene calidez familiar, comedia y romance. * En el 2013 KBS Drama Awards, Kim recibió el Mejor Actor de Drama diario premio por su interpretación del Sr. Kim en Cheer Up, Mr. Kim. * Dongwan no participó en la temporada "Sabor Casero" en Shinhwa broadcast porque estaba ocupado con la grabación del drama diario Cheer Up, Mr. Kim y tampoco en la segunda temporada debido a que protagoniza el musical "Le Passe Muraille" como Dutilleul. * El marzo 2014 deja la agencia '''LiveWorks Company '''y partió a canada para estudiar idiomas ingles, regreso a corea en julio 2014. * En agosto 2014 ha donado 30 millones de wones ($29,000 dólares aproximadamente) a una organización benéfica que apoya a las ex-esclavas sexuales Coreanas de la segunda guerra mundial. Conocidas como “Comfort Women” * En Septiembre firma con la nueva agencia CI Entertainment donde llevara sus actividades solista. * En su participación en el programa I Live Alone un niño no pudo reconocerle y le dijo “Soy una versión mayor de TVXQ. Soy una versión mayor de EXO”. Pero este aun así no pudo reconocerle. * En abril dono 36 millones de won (aproximadamente $33, 400 USD) para el terremoto Nepai. * Dongwan fue confirmado para la pelicula "Glory Day" juntos a Suho de Exo y Ji Soo. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Shinhwa Company